She Loves Me Not
by xx Geek Squad xx
Summary: Love will never be easy, especially when Samantha Puckett is involved. - Seddie. Response to BlueJayWayProductions 50 word challenge.


_This first chapter is pretty short, but the rest will be longer. Pairing: Seddie. Response to BlueJayWayProductions 50 word challenge. Word: Dancing. Enjoy._

* * *

**Not So Typical**

The sky is gray and rain is pouring down, but everything about her is so vibrant and colorful. Blonde hair and bright blue eyes, mismatched clothing, a crazy smile – she is encompassed by energy. He can't help but smile as she jumps in another puddle, twirling and spinning and singing loudly. She is at the climax of her sugar high from the ten plus fat cakes at lunch and Strawberry Splat from the Groovy Smoothie when they ditched – him unwillingly – their last class. By the time they get to Carly's apartment it will wear off, and she will crash on the couch while watching Girly Cow. For now, though, she has all the energy imaginable and continues to act free and wild, and it makes him smile.

"_I wanna be the one to walk in the sun. Oh, girls, they wanna have fu-un,_" she sings, perfectly on key, word for word. Her dancing is carefree and not so graceful. Her arms fly this way and that way; her feet stomp and splash. But she couldn't care less, and that's the beauty of it. She just doesn't care what people think.

When she stops singing the song, she freezes, contemplating what to do next. A moment later leads to her restarting the song and continuing with her spastic dancing. She goes out of her way to splash every puzzle, especially when he is near. Drops of water splash his face. He tries to glare at her, but it is already raining and it matters not whether she does or does not splash him. So he settles for laughing. She smiles a wide smile before saying, "Sing it with me, Fredward."

He shakes his head, but she does not take no for an answer. She grabs his arm and squeezes it until he gives in and starts singing with her.

"_Oh, daddy dear, you know you're still number one, but girls, they wanna have fu-un."_

She grabs his arm again, this time using it to twirl him in a circle. He loses his balance and stumbles a bit, causing her to stumble, too. They both laugh. This will be a good memory in the future – possibly the near future if they start fighting soon and he needs something to remind him that she isn't always evil. It becomes even better when they abandon singing and begin to shout the lyrics as loud as they possibly can. She is dancing and dragging him along; he is running to catch up so she won't pull his arm off. People on the other side of the street give them weird looks that she is oblivious to and wouldn't care about if she knew. Now that some of her energy has transferred to him, he finds himself not caring what they think either. Right now they are two teenage best friends having fun, and there is nothing wrong with that.

They reach a crosswalk and she pauses dancing, her hand still clutching his wrist. The signal tells them to start walking, and she continues to dance, pulling him along. She looks back at him with a strange look on her face and says, "Dance with me."

He just stares at her for a moment. The look in his eyes tells him to do it, and he throws inhibitions out the door. He starts dancing with her, and he looks like a nutcase, but so does she, and everything is freaking fantastic. Not just fantastic, _freaking_ fantastic. They are soaked all the way through, but all of the movement blocks out the cold. They dance all the way to the Bushwell Plaza, stopping before they get inside so they can try to sneak past Lewbert.

They rush up the stairs. As soon as they enter Carly's apartment, she looks up. Sam is about to drop onto the couch, but Carly yells, "Sam! Don't sit down on the couch. Your butt's all wet."

"Your point?" Sam asks. Freddie rolls his eyes.

"I don't want the water on your butt getting on my couch. Just change into some of my dry clothes."

Sam sighs and heads toward the stairs. She begins humming the song they had been singing. Freddie smiles, enjoying the moment like an inside joke of sorts, just between him and her. Dancing in the rain. With Sam. He definitely wants to do this again.

* * *

_Please notify me of any mistakes in spelling if you catch them. Otherwise, any comments?_


End file.
